Amourshipping Week 2017 Reflection
by CartoonNickname
Summary: Ash is waiting in a Airport for someone he hasn't seen in years. My entry for Amourshipping week 2017 Prompt: Reflection. Minor swearing


( **Happy Amourshipping week! If this seems rushed it's most likely due to the fact that I didn't hear about this until it was already day 3, so don't go yelling about it in the reviews. Enjoy.** )

"THE WHITE ZONE IS FOR LOADING AND UNLOADING OF PASSENGERS ONLY. THERE IS NO FLIGHTS ARRIVING IN THE RED ZONE." Boomed the loud male voice over the speaker.

Ash was sitting inside the viridian city airport. He had just gotten there only a couple of seconds ago and he was currently out of breath. It had taken him longer than expected to run through the viridian forest. And before he knew it, he got carried away trying to catch a Weedle, causing him to be fifteen minutes late.

So after ten straight minutes of constant running, he had made it in time with three minutes to spare. And he found a bench to sit at and catch his air.

"THE WHITE ZONE IS FOR LOADING AND UNLOADING OF PASSENGERS ONLY. THERE IS NO FLIGHTS ARRIVING IN THE RED ZONE." Boomed a female voice over the speaker.

As for why he was at the airport. The answer was simple. He was meeting up with someone he hadn't seen in person for at least a couple of years. Who may or may not have become his long distance girlfriend. By that he ment that they had only kept in touch through letters. So when she said in her last letter that she was coming to viridian to visit, he couldn't wait to finally see her again.

The last time he had was back in kalos. And it was a day he'll probably never forget. Mainly due to the fact that he had his first kiss that day. And yes, it was with that same girl. But since then neither of them had really brought it up since then, instead they mainly talked about what was going on in their lives. As for whether or not they were actually dating, he had no real idea, he knew he hadn't dated or fell in love with another woman himself, but he had no idea if _she_ hadn't looked at any other men. A dark part of his imagination put the mental image of her coming down the escalator with her arms wrapped around some random guy. Cuddling right up against him. Hearts all around her as the guy stared down at Ash and flipped him the bird for looking at his girl. Thinking about it only made him grumpy. His fingers scratched the bench like a cat playing with a post. The green monster of jealousy slowly taking over.

"THE RED ZONE IS FOR LOADING AND UNLOADING OF PASSENGERS ONLY. THERE IS NO FLIGHTS ARRIVING IN THE WHITE ZONE." Boomed the male voice.

That snapped him out of it. Sending him back to reality with a jolt. The red zone? It said the white zone a second ago. He quickly looked at the clock on the wall. He only had a minute left till her flight got here. Missing her go down the escalator was the last thing he wanted to do.

Without even a second thought he found himself running to the red zone, which just so happened to be on the other side of the building. And by the time he was halfway there, the female voice spoke again.

"NO THE _WHITE_ ZONE IS FOR LOADING AND UNLOADING OF PASSENGERS ONLY. THERE IS NO FLIGHTS ARRIVING IN THE _RED_ ZONE."

Ash grinded himself to a halt by digging his heels to slow him down as his panicked expression worsened. Flailing his arms at the speed of a race-car's tires. And quickly turned around running back to the white zone, thinking that the other message was some kind of mistake. Only for another message to play, this time it was the man's voice again.

"THE RED ZONE HAS ALWAYS BEEN FOR LOADING AND UNLOADING OF PASSENGERS, AND THERE IS NO FLIGHTS ARRIVING IN A WHITE ZONE."

Ash stopped yet again and turned this time 3 quarters of the way from the red zone. Only when he got to the halfway point the female voice yet again spoke.

"DON'T TELL ME WHICH ZONE IS FOR LOADING AND WHICH ZONE ISN'T!"

"LISTEN BETTY, DON'T START UP WITH YOUR WHITE ZONE SHIT AGAIN."

The two announcers kept arguing as Ash stood in the exact middle point between the two zones of the airport. His face speckled with sweat. Expression getting more and more over the top worried with each passing second as the bickering continued.

"WHITE ZONE"

"RED ZONE"

"WHITE ZONE"

"RED ZONE"

"WHITE ZONE"

"RED ZONE"

"WHITE ZONE"

"RED ZONE"

"WHICH ZONE IS IT FOR ARCEUS' SAKE!?" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

"IT'S THE RED ZONE SIR."

NO, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, IT'S THE WHITE ZONE."

"OH, NO NO NO, IT'S RED."

"WHITE"

"RED"

"WHITE"

"RED"

"WHITE"

"RED"

*BANG*

*Silence*

"IT'S THE WHITE ZONE SIR." The woman politely said over the intercom.

"Thank you." Ash sighed as he turned around and ran back to the white zone. And after running faster than two Raichu rubbing their cheeks together in the middle of a marathon, he had made it with only seconds to spare.

Painting heavily with his hands on his knees, Ash finally looked up after getting his initial breath back. And caught a small glimpse of someone coming down the escalator. A female definitely. A woman he hadn't seen since he was a little kid, traveling the world, looking for pokemon. Now here he was, a man, in his early twenties, taller, and with a five o'clock shadow on his face. Blinking his sweat stained eyes as he squinted his vision to see things better, and what he recognized immediately was the colour of blond hair as it flowed in the breeze of a nearby open window, a nice, tall, feminine figure wait as the motorized stairs carried her down as she looked around and saw the young man, smiling slightly and waving.

All Ash could do was take another deep breath as Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh came down and walked up to him. "Well Ash, I wasn't expecting you to welcome me here. How have you been lately?"

Ash only replied as best he could while trying to gain his breath back. "*Huff* I'm here, *Puff* to see, an old friend. *Wheeze* It is nice to see you again though."

Cynthia only laughed as she patted him on the back while sitting him down on a nearby bench. "Well hopefully your friend recognizes you, the only way I could tell was by that crazy hair do of yours."

"Yea, *Huff* hey, Cynthia, why did you come from Hoenn to Kanto, exactly?" Ash asked as he sat.

Cynthia only stared at him with a confused look. "Um, I came from the flight from _Sinnoh_ to Kanto. The one from Hoenn doesn't arrive in another 30 minutes."

Ash only tilted his head down in defeat as he let out a long depressing sigh. "Of course it does."

30 Minutes Later

The busy airport had been filled with just as much people as there was before, except for the man on the bench snoring up a storm. Only barely drowned out by the world around him.

Cynthia had gone to do the stuff she had to do in viridian, leaving Ash to his own devices, and seeing how all his devices (aka pokemon) had been left at home, he thought he could finally get some rest. So here he was going on to 25 minutes of sleeping, and the person next to him going on to 20 minutes of having to deal with a Snorlax disguised as a human to infiltrate their race, while waiting for his flight.

"FLIGHT 323 FROM HOENN ARRIVING IN THE WHITE ZONE." The female said, jolting Ash up like turning on a car engine.

Rubbing his eyes Ash got up and stretched his arms as his muscles strained from being relaxed for a while. Huffing a large breath, he looked up at the escalator and saw people of all kinds of shapes and sizes, small, tall, people with pink hair, people with blue, yet his mind didn't see any of them, his eyes were too busy looking for someone with short honey blond hair.

"Hey Ash!"

The voice sent him in the right direction, it sounded just like she did all those years ago but with a more mature twist on it. soon he could see a pair of feminine legs up on the stairs, running down them quicker than the motor could take her.

Soon he could see her face, still with her large blue eyes, looking at them now he realized how easily lost he could get in them, it was like staring into a labyrinth with walls filled with posters and signs describing her hobbies, likes, and personality. As the floors were covered by carpets with each string made out of her most valued memories.

Next thing he knew, she had run up to him and roped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "It's so nice to see you again!" She claimed as her short hair lightly brushed against his face.

"Yea, it's good to see you too." He replied as he lifted his arms and hugged her back.

"How have you been, where's Pikachu, why'd you let your beard grow out?" Questions came shooting out her mouth quicker than a jet plane. Ash answering just as fast. "Fine, at home helping my mom cook, and I really like the beard. How about you, how was Hoenn?"

"Oh, I've been fine, Hoenn was beautiful, I saw all the sights you talked about back in Kalos, the weather research lab, the safari zone, even sky pillar, it was amazing!"

 _'Bright and cheery as usual.'_ Ash thought to himself as he smiled a little. Looking at his own reflection in the stainless steel of the building, his mind quickly went through all the memories he had of her for about the 100th time since he heard she was coming to Kanto. And right then and there, he decided to something that would require all of his courage. It was then that he broke the hug to try and get a closer look at her face. Greeted with her smile that practically made the poor man melt.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said. Getting a curious "hm?" from her.

"I've been doing some reflecting on the time we spent on Kalos," he started as his words kept getting cut with pauses of anxiety. "And I was uh, wondering, if maybe, you would like to, go-"

"On a date?" She cut off.

"Y-yes." He said.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yep."

It was then that he did something stupid.

He cupped her cheeks and brought her face to his, and in a single second, kissed her right on the lips.

Her reaction was shocked at first, and slowly she smiled against his lips and kissed back.

A few seconds later, the two separated and she just laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked tilting his head.

"Your beard tickles."

"Well, try to get used to it, I'm not shaving it." He said letting his ego loose a little.

And the girl in his arms only laughed harder, still with her bright and cheery smile.

( **Welp, that's it, hope you enjoyed it, sorry if you did think it was rushed. I honestly don't think this is my greatest work, eh, everyone has one every once in a while. Till next time!** )

( **Also, I have never been to a airport, so don't expect the layout I used to be realistic, I just wanted to make a Airplane! joke.** )


End file.
